Cheeer Up!
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Bingung menuliskan summary, jadi silakan langsung membaca fic-nya saja.. Understand it: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**Cheer Up !**

Disclaimer : sampe kapanpun juga tetep punyanya Masashi sensei.

Pair : SasuNaru

Rated : T

Genre : fluff kali ya?

Warning : AU. **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC, gaje, berantakan, amburadul, dll, dkk, dst.

**Author Notes**** : **saya kembali menulis fic gaje –lagi–. Oneshot lagi nih! *ga ada yang nanya*. Seperti biasa, saya ulang warning di atas ya, biar ga ada reader yang 'nyasar' : **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**!

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

HUPP

Dengan sekali lompatan, Naruto berhasil melakukan salto dengan sempurna. Dia lalu berlari ke belakang kawan-kawannya dan bersiap menjadi 'fondasi' bagi teman-teman perempuannya. Dan, beberapa menit kemudian, terbentuklah piramida dua tingkat yang kokoh.

Sementara itu, dipinggir lapangan tampak seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang tengah memperhatikan kegiatan salah satu ekskul yang paling diminati di sekolahnya itu. Dia menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi.

**.**

"Capeeek~" celetuk si pirang sembari membaringkan diri di tengah lapangan.

"Bajumu bisa kotor kalau tidur-tiduran disitu, Naruto!" tegur perempuan berambut pink.

"Biar saja, nanti juga baju ini aku yang cuci kok," balasnya cuek.

"Hhh, kau ini."

Beberapa anggota cheerleader lain hanya tersenyum dan terkikik geli mendengar pertengkaran dua teman dekat itu. Mereka lalu malah ikut duduk disamping keduanya dan berbincang-bincang.

"Perlombaannya tiga hari lagi ya? Aku cemas.." ucap Naruto sembari memajukan bibirnya dua senti.

"Lho, memang kenapa?" tanya Ino, ketua cheer.

"Kau cemas, takut si Uchiha itu tidak bisa melihat aksimu ya?" tanya Kiba.

"A- apaan sih? Ada dia atau tidak, aku akan tetap menunjukkan yang terbaik di perlombaan nanti!" sergah Naruto dengan semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipinya.

"Kau memang harus begitu, wakil ketua. Awas saja kalau kau mengacau!" Sakura meninju pelan bahu sahabat karibnya itu.

"Iya, iya.. Kalian tenang saja. Percaya padaku!"

Setelah beristirahat dari latihan rutin itu, satu persatu anggota tim pulang karena langit sudah mulai gelap dan akhirnya hanya menyisakan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kau yakin kakimu itu baik-baik saja, Naruto?" tanya Sakura memecah kebisuan.

"Ya.. memang sih, tidak sebaik biasanya. Tapi aku masih sanggup kok. Kau tenang saja, Sakura-chan.."

"Tapi kan—"

"Aku masih sanggup, sungguh!" potong Naruto sembari menatap iris hijau dihadapannya.

Sakura tidak membalas, tapi matanya terus meneliti iris biru langit yang sudah dilihatnya selama tujuhbelas tahun terakhir itu. Naruto pun demikian. Ia ingin menyakinkan sahabat masa kecilnya kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggu," ucap seorang lelaki yang berdiri diambang pintu gymnasium.

Secara bersamaan Sakura dan Naruto menoleh kearah pemilik suara dingin dan datar itu, walaupun sebenarnya tanpa menoleh pun kedua orang ini sudah tahu siapa yang memecahkan kebisuan mereka.

Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul dan bangun dari duduknya.

"Awas ya kalau kau mengacaukan pertandingan nanti! Ingat kata-katamu tadi!" ucapnya, lalu mengambil tas dan melangkah pulang.

"Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku, tenang saja!" teriak Naruto semangat. "Kenapa kau masih disini, Sasuke? Bukannya rapat OSIS sudah selesai dari dua jam yang lalu?" tanyanya ke lelaki yang masih berdiri diambang pintu gym.

"Memangnya siapa yang merengek memintaku untuk menunggumu selesai latihan, Dobe ?"

"Tapi kan aku sudah bilang, kalau kau mau pulang duluan juga tidak apa-apa, Teme!"

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang. Diluar sudah mulai gelap."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan berjalan mendekati pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. Mereka melangkah perlahan menuju stasiun, kemudian segera naik kereta selanjutnya.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke ketika melihat Naruto sedikit meringis.

"Tidak apa-apa, Teme." balas Naruto sembari mencoba menyingkirkan rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya karena tadi dia tak sengaja tersandung.

Sasuke tak membalas. Mereka kini berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Kereta memang padat di jam keluar kantor seperti ini, dan keadaan yang berdesakan ini tak begitu disukai seorang Sasuke. Kalau bukan karena Dobenya yang meminta –atau lebih tepatnya merengek– untuk pulang bersama, tentu saat ini dia sudah ada di rumahnya.

"Di hari perlombaan nanti, kau datang kan, Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa. Ada rapat OSIS tentang perlombaan olah raga yang akan diadakan oleh sekolah."

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak bisa datang, Teme?"

"Hn."

"Hhh.. Ya sudahlah.."

Tiba-tiba seseorang mendorong posisi Naruto. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak sigap menangkapnya, bisa dipastikan tubuh Naruto sudah tertarik gravitasi.

"Te- teme?" panggil Naruto terbata.

"Diam, Dobe. Kau bisa jatuh."

Sebelah tangan Sasuke berpegangan dengan erat, sementara sebelahnya lagi melingkar di pinggang Naruto, membawa si pemilik tubuh ke dalam pelukan hangat dan nyaman.

# # #

Naruto duduk dan sesekali menghela nafas panjang. Saat ini dia dan teman-temannya sedang menunggu giliran tim cheer mereka tampil. Gugup? Tentu saja pemuda pirang itu gugup. Pasalnya, pertandingan kali ini diadakan di gymnasium bertaraf internasional yang ada di kotanya.

"Kau siap, wakil ketua?" tanya Ino sembari menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Tentu saja, ketua!" balas Naruto sembari mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Awas kau kalau sampai mengacau!" ancam Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya, Sakura-chan~" Naruto memajukan bibirnya dua senti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, si Uchiha itu datang untuk melihatmu tidak?" tanya Kiba yang sedang melakukan pemanasan.

"Tidak, dia ada rapat OSIS. Kalau pun tidak ada rapat, aku yakin dia tak akan sudi menjejakkan kaki di tempat ramai seperti ini," jawab Naruto lengkap.

Tak lama kemudian panggilan untuk tim mereka terdengar. Langsung saja mereka keluar sesuai urutan yang sudah direncanakan. Mereka membuat formasi dan meneriakkan yel pembuka, setelah itu pertunjukkan mereka pun dimulai.

**.**

Gaara memperhatikan wakilnya yang sesekali menghela nafas. Wajahnya terlihat datar seperti biasa, tapi matanya memancarkan rasa tak tenang. Neji yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping Gaara tampaknya mengerti isi kepala Uchiha satu itu. Dia lalu merebut berkas yang sedang disusun Sasuke.

"Jangan mengganggu perkerjaanku, Hyuuga." ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Kau tak akan bisa bekerja dengan baik kalau kepalamu dipenuhi bayangan sosok berambut pirang itu, Uchiha." ucap Neji. "Pergilah."

Sasuke menatap heran lelaki bermata lavender dihadapannya. Gaara yang sedari tadi diam pun akhirnya ikut 'mengusir' bawahannya itu.

"Pergilah, susul dia." ucap Gaara, melanjutkan perkataan Neji yang menggantung.

"Hn."

Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan ruangan OSIS yang sudah 'memenjaranya' selama lima jam terakhir. Neji melanjutkan pekerjaan Sasuke dan sedikit melirik kearah Gaara yang sibuk menghapus white board.

"Aku tak menyangka, ternyata kau peka sekali terhadap perasaan orang lain," ucap Neji.

"Dan aku juga tak menyangka kalau kau bisa membaca pikiran orang lain," balas Gaara.

**.**

"Siap?" bisik Kiba.

"Ok," balas Naruto.

Mereka lalu mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan bersiap untuk membentuk formasi. Naruto sedikit berjengit ketika merasakan nyeri di pergelangan kaki kirinya. Ternyata cedera yang didapatnya ketika mengikuti lomba futsal beberapa minggu yang lalu itu belum pulih benar. Mati-matian Naruto mencoba untuk fokus dan berkonsentrasi pada teman-temannya. Tidak, dia tak boleh mengecewakan semuanya!

HUPP

Kini Naruto mengangkat Sakura sendiri. Walaupun kakinya terasa benar-benar sakit, tapi Naruto tetap menunjukkan senyumnya. Ekspresi termasuk dalam poin penilaian cheerleader.

Setelah formasi itu selesai, Naruto berlari ke sudut kiri, sementara di sudut kanan Kiba sudah bersiap. Dengan hitungan yang sama, mereka berlari ringan dan melakukan salto saling-silang.

"Akh!" pekik Naruto ketika mendarat dengan sempurna, lengkap dengan pergelangan kakinya yang berdenyut.

Dengan nafas yang masih terengah, Sasuke melangkah masuk ke gymnasium yang amat ramai. Untunglah dia masih bisa melihat sosok berkulit tan dan bermata safir itu diatas panggung. Tanpa dia sadari, segaris senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang selalu datar.

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu tampaknya tak berniat untuk mencari tempat duduk. Dengan santai, dia malah berdiri dan melipat dua tengannya di dada sembari memperhatikan sosok berkulit tan yang menjadi alasannya tergesa datang ke tempat ramai seperti ini. Sasuke terus memperhatikan Naruto yang selalu tersenyum dan melakukan semua gerakan cheerleadernya dengan lincah dan gesit.

Begitu selesai formasi penutup, Naruto dan kawan-kawannya membungkuk dan memberikan hormat, kemudian melangkah ke belakang panggung. Mereka lalu bersorak gembira dan menghela nafas lega. Naruto segera berjalan dan menjatuhkan diri di kursi yang disediakan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naru?" tanya Kiba panik, begitu melihat wajah kawannya yang pucat.

"Kakiku.. ukh.." keluh Naruto sembari meringis.

"Tolong ambilkan alkohol dan perban!" pinta Sakura sigap.

Dengan telaten wanita itu membalurkan alkohol ke pergelangan kaki sahabatnya dan membebatnya dengan perban. Anak-anak yang lain ikut meringis ketika mendengar jerit tertahan kawan mereka.

Naruto menyandarkan diri di kursi dan menutup matanya. Lukanya sudah diberi pertolongan pertama, tapi tampaknya dia harus memeriksakannya ke dokter.

"Kalian pergilah duluan. Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Naruto.

"Kau yakin?" tanya salah satu anggota lain.

"Ya. Lagipula, kalian harus mendengar hasil pertandingan kan? Sudah sana!" usir Naruto dengan tatapan serius.

Anggota lainnya menurut, mereka pergi meninggalkan Naruto, kecuali Sakura yang masih duduk disamping pria berambut pirang itu.

"Kau harusnya tidak memaksakan diri, Naruto."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan. Aku kan sudah berjanji tidak akan mengacaukan penampilan kita, hehee.." ucap Naruto dengan cengiran lebar.

"Baka!" Sakura menjitak pelan kepala Naruto. "Awas ya kalau kau mengulanginya lagi! Aku tak akan bersedia mengobatimu!"

"Ha'i!"

Sakura tersenyum manis, dibalas cengiran Naruto. Dia lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kearah Naruto yang kini menatapnya heran.

"Kau tak mau ketinggalan sesi foto bersama kan?"

"Tentu saja!"

Naruto meraih uluran tangan sahabatnya itu dan berjalan tertatih menyusul semua kawan-kawan satu timnya.

**.**

Naruto menyandarkan diri di salah satu tempat duduk di ruang kesehatan gymnasium. Acara pengumuman pemenang dan penyerahan hadiah sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Teman-temannya pun sudah pergi satu per satu.

"Sakura-chan kemana sih!" gerutunya kesal.

Ya, si pirang itu tengah menunggu Sakura yang menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Naruto pulang. Dia tak mungkin pulang naik kereta dengan kondisi kaki seperti itu kan?

"Sakura-chan, kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Naruto kesal ketika mendengar pintu ruangan terbuka. "Lho? Sasuke?" panggilnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Hn, Dobe." balas yang dipanggil, dingin dan datar seperti biasa. "Kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Ha- harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Kau yang memintaku datang kan ?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan. Dia cukup terkejut –dan takjub– melihat Temenya mau menyempatkan diri datang dan melihat perlombaannya. Sasuke melirik kearah pergelangan kaki Naruto yang diperban.

"Kakimu kenapa, Dobe?"

"Oh, itu. Tidak apa-apa, hanya terkilir saja kok," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Dia lalu memutar tubuhnya dan berjongkok di depan Naruto.

"Naiklah."

"Apa?" Naruto bingung.

"Naiklah. Kau tak mungkin berjalan dengan keadaan kaki payah begitu kan?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Tak perlu! Aku bisa jalan sendiri kok," tolak Naruto sebal.

"Sudah, naik saja!" perintah Sasuke dengan tegas, membuat Naruto menjatuhkan diri di punggung kokoh itu. Dia lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leher pucat Sasuke.

Sasuke bangun perlahan dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan kecil itu, menyusuri koridor dan mendekati pintu keluar gymnasium.

"Oh iya! Aku kan sedang menunggu Sakura-chan!" pekik Naruto keras tepat di telinga Sasuke.

"Urusai! Aku sudah menyuruhnya pulang duluan dan meninggalkanmu, Dobe." cetus Sasuke kesal.

"Apa? Kenapa kau menyuruhnya pergi, Teme?" rutuk Naruto kesal.

"Karena aku tak suka melihatmu terus menempel padanya, Dobe!"

Naruto memiringkan wajahnya, menatap wajah Sasuke dari samping. Tunggu! Ada semburat merah yang terlihat di wajah putih itu. Naruto terkikik geli.

"Kau cemburu, Teme?" tanya Naruto menggoda dengan suara rendah di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke tampak menelan ludah dengan paksa mendengar pertanyaan itu. Naruto melepaskan tawanya, kemudian mempererat pelukannya di leher jenjang Teme-nya.

"Kau tenang saja, Teme. Sakura-chan tak mungkin bisa menyingkirkanmu dari kepala dan hatiku,"

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke dan memejamkan mata. Dari sudut matanya, Sasuke bisa melihat wajah lelaki yang membuatnya gila dan 'berekspresi'. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Dobe," ucapnya pelan dan lembut.

**.**

**~End~**

**.**

**Author Notes :**Huwaaa,, Kenapa endingnya jadi gajebo gini? Tapi ya sudahlah, toh yang penting bisa selesai tanpa gangguan si WB. Apa ada yang bersedia untuk me-review? ^^


End file.
